narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Red Headed Fairy meets the Virtuous Prince
Thunder roared within the clouds of Amegakure as a neverending shower slowly drifted towards the large city. However, it's citizens almost remained uncaring to the particular weather. Rather, it seemed as if it had always been. Kids played and parents watched. They splashed in puddles, even wrestling among one another. Lovers sat within their confines, drinking warmth in the wonderful presence of one another. Amegakure was a safe haven. A village filled with former criminals, but kept peaceful by harsh laws. A futuristic design, skyscrapers kissing the sky above. This land had been kept protected by powerful shinobi, especially now that a global meeting was being held in it's accordance. A lightning bold struck a tower from the sky. On the village outskirts stood a single warrior. A fairly tall young adult with porcelain skin which matched his silver hair. His golden eyes peered across the wide river which surrounded Amegakure. Rather than ruin his perfectly fine silver kimono, a piece made by Sunagakure's finest tailors, Zenjou chose to sport a pitch black, loose fitting, long sleeve shirt brought within Amegakure. He also chose to wear loose fitting pants which matched as well. Instead of sandal's, the prince preferred walking bare foot. Two monstrous horns ripped from his forehead, giving him a noble yet demonic appearance when coupled with Zenjou's sharp eyes. His white peacock tail swayed to and fro, sending rain splashing both directions. His white feathers glistening in Amegakure's immense shower. His red eyespots sent animals in constant fear. Zenjou opened his left hand, where an obsidian bone formed. From the riser, grew two curved limbs, a massive bow that drawfed both him and the average man. He took a stance and slowly raised his arm. Zenjou held onto his bow loosely, with his thumb resting peacefully against Yumi no Kokkai's mid-section. The tip of his thumb gently touched his index finger, leaving his other three fingers hanging loosely. Upon pull back, the bow seemingly formed a string comprised of chakra. Drawing appeared unimaginably light as his string had a draw weight of zero. Upon full draw, a black arrow formed before him. Suddenly, Zenjou's eyes gained his signature lavender hue. His mind flew from his body...Eyes soaring upon earth's natural veins. He saw farther than any eye before him. And upon finding his target, Zenjou smirked. "You're mine." Even those with blessed eyes would find it impossible to follow it's movements. Onlookers only saw the lake before Amegakure split in half as if a demon sped across. Waves rushed about as his arrow soared across the water's surface, skimming it lightly, yet possessing enough power to interrupt it's peacefulness. Kilometers away, Zenjou's arrows pierced through a a painted target. One within a forest near Amegakure. Only a centimeter off. Zenjou's tail waved once more as it shook water from it. He could feel it shivering from the cold. "How i miss Sunagakure." Zenjou touched the handle of his father's blade. Among the many people in the gloomy yet peaceful city, stood a woman who was noticeably of Uzumaki lineage as her bright illuminating red hair somewhat suck to her clothing from the moisture caused by the constant precipitation in the Land of Rain. Almost like the clothing she wore to fit her hourglass fame. It wasn't surprising to her that it had been raining since the day of her arrival as the land is most known for its continuous showers. She had very much so grown weary from it, often throwing tantrums at her fiancé. Of course, he was not to blame, hell, she just like doing it simply because it's amusing. She stood atop one of the many skyscrapers, observing the pitiful scenery below. There was not any source of excitement in the village, everything was dull and well; boring. The woman longed for a piece of action, hoping the one of the Kage would try to attack her "leader". But unfortunately, no dared to do such a thing. The woman heard a noise, a loud and disturbing noise which was indistinguishable and she could not tell what it was. She glanceed over to the large body of water only to see that it had been parted by something. Apparently, whatever it was must've had nearly supersonic speed to moved like that. "I wonder." She murmured lowly. Jumping from the skyscraper, she descended down to the ground, landing in a kneeling position which created a small cater in the ground. Not to far from where she kneeled, there was a mass of people surrounding something. Could this have been where the noise came from? Senjō had broke her way through the tough crowd and laid eye upon what was seemingly an arrow. "An arrow?" She spoke again. Removing the arrow where it was, her eyes widen as she figure out that the arrow wasn't a typical arrow. "This is bone.... Hardened bone....Shikotsumyaku." She glanced up, looking into the distance with the bone in hand. "Uhh.. Excuse me, miss. But does that thing belong to you?" A random rain shinobi asked. "It does not." She replied walking away from the crowd. The man continued to speak, however, what he was saying was not understandable. She focused in on the path ahead of her which soon lead to a rather young man, dressed in elegant black robes. Zenjou stood atop the cliff, carefully taking in his immediate surroundings. Two shinobi clad tightly in obsidian robes kneeled behind him. "Shichisama," A women spoke. Her hand tightly grasping onto a uniquely designed knife. She spoke with utter worry and concern as if scolding a child. "You shouldn't use Amegakure as your training ground! Spreading your arrows could possibly lead to someone finding out about your gift." "I'm so sorry..." Zenjou's hurt voice almost brought tears to her eyes. She had to refrain from hugging him. "I'm just interested in seeing how rain effects my targeting. All this water...It gets into my eyes. I also figured that my bloodline has spread far and wide. Very few know nothing about it thanks to Gaara-sama." Zenjou brushed the hair from his view. "Maybe I should refrain.." But his words went unheard as his subordinates disappeared. Soon after the man was left alone, the beautiful red haired woman approached Zenjou, studying the structure of his build. Although, it was difficult to do with all those loose robes covering his body. She cleared her throat to gain the man's attention before saying: "I'm terribly sorry to bother you. But, does this weapon belong to you?" Zenjou still held his ebony blow loosely between his two fingers, prepared to fire as necessary. However, he deactivated it's string causing it to appear almost uncomplete. Rather than turn about, Zenjou simply faced forward as rain drenched his hair. Both horns shined brightly before both. "You've found a piece of me...To think it went that for. Keep it as a momento if you wish." Zenjou smirked. All form of emotion drained from his body. He appeared as nothingness. An endless void. Happiness. Sadness. Murderous intent. All gone. He had conscous control over the false feelings projected. The woman pulled her hair back behind her ear, still staring at the man, wondering what was going through his head. She could quite out her finger on it but somehow this person that stood in front of her seemed to take the appearance of someone her fiancé described in his many rants. "Excuse my rudeness. I can't help but feel as if I know you. Tell me. Are you perhaps.... Zenjou Kaguya?" Zenjou let loose a hearty laugh. One sending roars through the rain. A thunderous laugh that broke the silent atmosphere. But none could tell if it came from truth. Or maybe a ploy to throw off the red headed women behind him. However, his sudden stop was followed by immediate silence. Until Zenjou shook his head. "I see my fame has proceeded me. Guess that's what happens when you're the Land of Wind Daimyō. Here for business perhaps?" "Oh no. I owe you no business visit." She giggled after his response, touching her upper lip with a single index finger. "It is true, though. I have had many things about you from a little whispering bird." The woman was referring to the things she heard about him from Shikaniku. "And I must say. A man like you....really intrigues me" "Why so? I'm a simple Daimyō who enjoys the simple pleasures of life. Archery. Riding horses. Peafowls. Nothing more. Nothing Less." Zenjou seemingly stretched. Yawning peacefully before rubbing his eyes. The rain bothered him, he wished to be back atop his bed. "I appreciate the comment. However, I ask your real reasoning for standing before me...It isn't to talk I suppose.." "Oh yes." She spoke. "By the looks of this bone arrow, you seem to be in possession of the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku. Are you not? If so I'd really like to see what you are capable of. Of course, if you don't mind." Zenjou finally turned around, revealing his golden eyes which peered deep into her very soul. But rather than answer, Zenjou only tilted his head. Watching carefully as Senjou moved about. "Really? I will not accept such a challenge. But should you act, I will have no choice but to respond." Trivia *The title is a reference of both names in their kanji versions.